


Take My Breath Away

by thedumbestgenius



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, doccubus, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedumbestgenius/pseuds/thedumbestgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship isn't normal, and they aren't just two normal people in any sense of the word. So why pretend and shove what they have behind a normal, lackluster façade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> A/N: I don’t know the exact time this would happen. Sometime between 3.01 and 3.04, but no spoilers for either.

The door slams shut and causes the walls to reverberate loudly around her. Urgently. The worst feeling of dread fills Lauren as she starts to turn around—taking a deep breath and expecting to see the absolute worst. Sometimes the injuries are only minor; small contusions on her lover’s flesh. But more often than not, it’s much more macabre. Bone fractures, gaping wounds. She’s never sure what the case may be, but she is always terrified it will be something that she isn’t able to fix. Terrified that she isn’t going to be enough to fix it. 

She is merely human, after all. 

There is only so much she can give, so there’s only so much Bo can take.  
When she finally musters enough courage to look up, Bo is already standing right there in front of her. No blood. No protruding bones. No wrinkles of pain etched on her lover’s face.

More than a little confused, her brows knit as she reaches out and lightly rests her hands on Bo’s biceps; her eyes scanning Bo from head to toe and back up, just to reassure herself that Bo really is standing there alive and well, rather than about to pass out from some hidden blood loss. 

Maybe it’s the doctor in her that needs to double check.

Or maybe it’s just because the love she has for Bo runs so deeply that she absolutely needs her to be okay. 

“Bo…” she starts, but then Bo’s lips are pressed against her own. The feeling that springs up at that mere touch instantly consumes her completely; like a fire is sent throughout her veins and touches each and every inch of her body from the inside out. Overwhelming her in the best of ways. 

“Bo,” she whispers as she somehow manages to pull back, taking a shaky breath—her brow still knitted in concern. “Are you hurt? Do you need to fe—“

“No,” Bo interrupts, her brown eyes staring straight into Lauren’s own in an attempt to convey everything her words cannot express. “I just want you. All of you. Right now.”

And that’s all she needs to hear. 

No longer is she thinking about injuries and Fae and the dread of inevitably not being enough for Bo one day.

She’s just thinking of the soft lips against her own, the tongue flitting into her mouth. The deft fingers unbuttoning her shirt and getting pushed back and back and back until she bumps into the kitchen counter. Thinks of nothing but Bo’s strong arms encapsulating her and lifting her until she’s perched on the edge of that very counter, the cold marble seeping through the thin denim of her pants and chilling her thighs—a definitive contradiction of the heat left in the wake of her lover’s roaming fingertips against her skin. 

Shirt unbuttoned and legs still dangling off the edge with Bo wedged between them, she’s leaned back completely on the counter—forced to pull away from those perfect, breath stealing lips. Eyes hooded, she gazes down to watch Bo trail a line of kisses, licks, and oh, so teasing bites between the dip of her breasts, down the smooth skin of her stomach, and lower still until hitting the dip of her hips. 

Bo lingers there at that patch of bare, warm skin with her mouth, her fingers making quick work of Lauren’s pants and carelessly dropping them to the floor. Bo stands, her fingers replacing her mouth and tracing light patterns over the smooth expanse of Lauren’s stomach as her slowly eyes rake over the entirety of Lauren’s exposed form.  
The intensity of Bo’s gaze feels like it’s stripping her bare, reading her inner most thoughts and finding her every flaw but somehow, still loving her despite them. Or maybe even more because of them. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bo almost inaudibly whispers, her fingers slowly dragging Lauren’s underwear down her legs to fall to the floor with her pants. “Absolutely beautiful.”

She takes a deep breath and forces down the sudden constricting of her throat. She was never this emotional before Bo. But oddly enough, it’s not an unwelcomed change. She’s never felt this good, this whole, this complete around someone before.

It’s something worth getting emotional about. 

“Thank you,” she finally manages to breathe out in awe. How, just how did she—a doctor that closes herself off from everyone to the point of deemed boring and clinical—manage to get someone so beautiful and amazing and…Bo, to look at her like that? To look at her like she’s the only thing to exist; like she’s the only thing Bo wants to exist for?

Some things science just can’t explain away.

“Don’t thank me,” smiling that half smile full of love and promise and so much more, Bo leans down—Lauren’s legs instantly resting on each of Bo’s shoulder—and kisses her inner thigh. “I’m not the reason you’re beautiful. That’s all you.”

She can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. Sometimes Bo could be downright corny, but it was so endearing and earnest and…honest, that she would never change a thing. 

Never. 

Because as corny as it may be, she knows she’s the only one that gets this part of Bo. Not the random people she needs to feed off of to heal. Not Dyson. No one but herself. And there’s no way she would ever give up the precious prize of getting to see what Bo hides behind that hardened unaligned hardass succubus facade. 

Her light chuckle is quickly cut off with a gasp as Bo leans down, taking a tentative first swipe through the full length of her with the tip of her tongue. Her thighs tense immediately, and Bo’s fingers dig into them as she flattens her tongue, licks more fully with more pressure and more contact and more fervor, over and over and over again until Lauren reaches out, her fingers tangling in Bo’s hair to hold her in the one spot she needs her most. 

Smiling, Bo pulls Lauren’s clit into her mouth and slowly sucks as she flicks her tongue against it. Delighting in the sounds of Lauren’s gasps and labored breathing, the feel of Lauren’s nails digging in her scalp, she starts swirling her tongue faster, slower, then faster again until Lauren is moaning keening—unable to stop her hips from slowly moving up against Bo’s face the closer and higher she gets driven.

The pure, unadulterated pleasure Bo gives her is burning inside of her; emanating through her chest, her stomach, her limbs; making her unable to think of anything other than needing it more, faster, better, and needing it now, now, now.

God, Bo is good at this. Has always been good at this. So, so good at this. 

She takes one last gasping breath and her head tilts back against the now warm counter, her fingers somehow still managing to hold Bo against her as she finally comes apart at the very seams. So good, so amazing, so right. Her arched back slowly falls back down to the marbled surface beneath her and she takes deep, heavy labored breaths as Bo slowly works her down until there’s absolutely nothing left to give and she feels boneless, absolutely boneless as her legs slide from her lover’s shoulders.  
Bo leans up, kissing her gently against the lips over and over; brushing blonde hair away from her face until she finally manages to force open her eyes. There’s a pause—nothing but heavy breathing between them and unbroken gazes and just being there together completely satisfied, content, complete. 

Bo finally clears her throat and gently smiles. “Every time we have sex isn’t because I need to feed, Lauren,” she whispers as to not break the moment surrounding them. To convey the importance of her words. “Sometimes I just want to do it because I lo—care about you, and want to be with you.” 

She gives a knowing grin, reaching up to lightly trace the line of Bo’s cheek. “I care about you, too.”

“You better,” Bo exclaims, finally taking away some of the heaviness weighing upon them. “It’s our anniversary!”

Her brow crinkles, mentally counting the days they’ve been together. Surely, she hasn’t missed something as important as an anniversary of some sort. 

“What?”

“Yeah, three whole monogamous weeks,” Bo replies, smiling widely as her hands roam up and down the smooth warmth of Lauren’s sides. “Best three weeks of my life.” 

She grins at the glimmer in Bo’s eyes, the honesty that’s clearly evident in Bo’s words. “That’s not a normally celebrated anniversary…”

“And we’re not normal people. So,” Bo leans up, kissing Lauren once and only pulling back mere inches, “happy three weeks. 

There really is no arguing with that. She knows it and Bo knows it, too. Their relationship isn’t normal, and they aren’t just two normal people in any sense of the word. So why pretend and shove what they have behind a normal, lackluster façade? 

Smiling, she gently pulls Bo down for another kiss. “Happy three weeks, it is.”


End file.
